


Indominus Maelstrom

by Lukenthius



Series: Plot Bunnies [10]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Not finished!, Raptor Summons, STORY CUTS OFF SUDDENLY!!, THIS IS A PLOT BUNNY!, overpowered Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: When Naruto inherits his father's allergy to fur, the Fox finds itself in a precarious predicament. Thankfully, being made out of chakra it is able to change it's form at will.And it turns out the Uzumaki Clan summons are just the thing.





	Indominus Maelstrom

It’s a little known secret, but the fourth Hokage was allergic to fur and feathers. He regulated this allergy with medication but even still, he couldn’t be around them much.

Unfortunately, that allergy was passed down to his son. The fox knew of this allergy of course, how could he not? He knew everything about his host. At the moment his newborn host was currently in a private room in the Sarutobi estate, being tended to by the best medic in Konoha.

The medic sighed and stood back from the bed. “I’m sorry, Hokage-sama. There isn’t much I can do. It seems poor Naruto inherited his father’s allergy to fur. There is little I can do to cure an allergic reaction caused by something sealed inside him.”

The Hokage sunk into his chair. “There’s nothing you can do?”

The medic shook his head. “No. If Naruto didn’t have this allergy, or if the fox were something other than a fox, it wouldn’t be a problem.”

Kurama’s head shot up within the seal. If he were something else? He could do that... he liked this form but if his form would kill his host, and the seal would kill him if his host died, then he could change it. He was made of chakra so he wasn’t tied down to one form like mortals were. Besides, no reason he couldn’t change it back later if he managed to escape without dying.

Kurama pulled up his chakra and twisted it, changing his form. It would take a good month since he was sealed, otherwise it would only take a week. As long as his host survived that long, he would be fine. Now... since he couldn’t be anything with fur he would have to have scales. Fangs and claws were a must. Not anything like a snake, he still held a grudge against Manda for that incident a few hundred years ago.

What about those Uzumaki summons?

Some of them were pretty fierce... in fact...

He smirked.

“ **That’ll do.** ”

.oOo.

Five year old Naruto sat against the back wall of his apartment. He rubbed the bump on the back of his head and winced. The villagers were pretty wild up today. It was his birthday, and the anniversary of when the Fourth Hokage killed the nine-tailed fox.

That meant a large, angry, and most importantly, very drunk mob.

He barely got away. Naruto stood slowly as his head swam and slowly made his way into his bedroom, collapsing on the old, moth eaten bed as soon as he got there. He immediately drifted off to sleep.

.oOo.

 _Where am I?_ Naruto thought as he walked down a seemingly endless sewer pipe. He soon came across a huge room with a giant cage at the back. “Woah...”

As he stepped closer there was movement from behind the cave and a giant clawed hand shot out from behind it. It was long and covered in white scales with four clawed fingers, each with a long, sharp and most importantly deadly looking claw at the end. The elbow just cleared the bars and Naruto could see spikes that almost looked like feathers on the underside of the arm. Thinner and smaller near the hand and longer and thicker near the elbow.

“Woah...” he watched the claws draw backwards into the cage, having fallen only a few feet short of where he was standing.

“ **Come closer, little human.** ”

“Nope.” Naruto said. He looked further into the cage but it was too dark. Naruto sighed slightly, wishing there was better light in here. His eyes widened as the place lit up with unseen lights and he was able to see within the cage.

The arm was attached to a giant scaly thing. It was white with a huge head and a lot of teeth. There were spikes on its head and back. Its back feet were huge but only had three toes. It had nine long scaly tails swishing behind it.

Naruto frowned. “What are you?”

The thing growled. “ **I am Kurama. The nine tails. Kyūbi.** ”

Naruto tilted his head. “I thought you were a fox?”

The massive head swung from side to side slightly. “ **I used to be but since you, my idiot host, are allergic to fur, I had to change my form or you would die. And since the seal would have killed me if you died, I had to take measures to prevent that.** ”

Naruto blinked. “What do you mean by that? Besides, I thought the fourth Hokage killed you?”

Kurama shook his head. “ **No, little one. I cannot be killed. I am made of chakra. Even if my physical body was damaged enough to kill me I can simply make a new body, as I had to do when I found out I was killing us both in my other form.** ”

Naruto looked the beast over. “You look better like this. It’s way cooler.”

Kurama stepped back slightly. “ **Aren’t you afraid of me?** ”

Naruto shook his head. “No. If I die, you die, right?”

Kurama nodded. “ **Indeed.** ” It was silent for a moment. “ **How did you make it lighter in here? I’ve been trying for years to make it brighter.** ”

Naruto shrugged. “I just wanted it to be brighter and it was.”

Kurama swung its head slightly. “ **Could you... alter the room completely?** ”

Naruto shrugged. “Maybe. What did you have in mind?”

“ **A forest, with big, tall trees.** ”

Naruto shrugged and focused. Within a few minutes he and Kurama were soon adding things left right and centre, creating more and more to the mindscape. In the end, Kurama was left to free roam the mindscape with a special collar that had the same patterns on it as the seal. They both sat on top of a hill looking over the forest and Naruto turned to Kurama. “So... what are you?”

Kurama tilted his head. “ **I am one of a special species of summon the Uzumaki clan used to have. I believe this one was called ‘Indominus Rex’.** ”

Naruto nodded and the conversation moved onto other things.

.oOo.

Naruto looked up at the fence of training ground 44. _Are you sure?_

**Yes. You’ll be fine. You were able to jump a higher wall than this. It’s only blocked off because of the creatures in there but none of them will come near you with my chakra.**

_Are you sure? I’ve only been training for a few months..._

**Yes. Now come on, little one. You’ll do fine. Jump.**

Naruto took a deep breath. “Okay...” he crouched down slightly and took off into the air with a chakra enhanced jump. He easily cleared the fence and landed with a roll on the other side.

**Good. Quickly and quietly now. It’s not far.**

Naruto nodded and slipped into the forest. Within about twenty feet of the door Kurama called him to stop and he circled a particular tree. He eventually found the hole in the roots and slid in, finding the short tunnel with the sealed door.

 **Good. Now, cut your finger a tiny bit and wipe it on that seal in the middle.** Naruto did so and the door opened. **Good. Go on inside.**

Naruto took a deep breath and walked in. His eyes widened. The entrance room was circular with seven doors leading off of it. There was a soft, pale blue carpet with a spiral pattern on the floor with a blood red, spiral patterned rug in the centre. He closed the door he had just come from and noticed it had an image of a gate with the number 12 on it.

**That’s because this entrance is near to gate 12. There are several other entrances each marked differently depending on where it is in the forest. There are even a few that lead outside. There used to be a basement level that spread across the whole of the village but it was closed off for some reason.**

Naruto nodded and walked around, looking through each of the doors. Two were bathrooms, four were cupboards, two were long, empty corridors and the final one was a long corridor with doors down it. “Where do those go?”

**This place is huge Naruto. There are 44 other rooms like this one that lead to the other gates. The first corridor on the left and right lead to the gate on either side. There is a dining hall and kitchen every four gates. The corridors are set out like a spider’s web. There are 22 corridors that cut lengthways across the training ground. There is a chamber, just like this one, in the middle but way bigger that cuts the corridors in half, each numbered from one to 44 depending on its location with other corridors at four locations down each one leading to the other corridors. There is a dining cavern down a staircase there with a huge kitchen. It could feed the whole village if it needed to. Each of the doors down the even numbered corridors are apartments. Two or three bedrooms, bathroom and a kitchen/dining room. The rooms down the odd numbered corridors are social rooms like libraries, training rooms, classrooms. There are medical facilities at either end of all the corridors.**

**This place was originally designed by the Uzumaki as a safe house in case the village ever got attacked. They ended up putting the blood seal in place at the start because they didn’t want to risk enemy ninja mapping it out while they were still building it. Then a load of trouble came up with the Uchiha and it was kept a secret but for the Uzumaki. There haven’t been many in the village though...**

Naruto nodded. “This place is cool.”

**It’s perfect for us. You can stay here and no one will be able to get to you, you are close enough to the village to get to the academy on time but far enough away that you can feel safe from the villagers.**

Naruto nodded. “Kurama, you’re the coolest.”

Kurama grinned. **Why thank you. Now, let’s get you a set of rooms and we can begin training.**

.oOo.

Naruto ran down the tunnels under the Hokage tower. _Stupid receptionist. Stupid villagers. Stupid ANBU._

**Naruto. Stop cursing people and focus. Left.**

The seven year old turned left and sprinted down another tunnel. A few more turns and he hit a dead end.

Literally.

With his face.

It wasn’t even a dead end, more of a deep alcove if anything. As he lay on the floor clutching his broken and already healing nose there was a quiet grinding noise and he looked at the section on wall he ran into which was now slowly sliding to reveal a doorway. He blinked and slipped in, pushing a panel just on the inside of the door that immediately started the door closing. Just as it shut he heard some people yelling down the corridor. “The demon brat went this way!”

Naruto smiled in the total darkness and listened as the men ran past the alcove/dead end he had run into. He turned and looked around. _See anything?_

**I see what you see.**

Naruto shrugged and activated a few different jutsu Kurama had taught him. His vision altered first to heat vision, which indicated something further ahead, then to a number of other types. His night vision was little help in total darkness. He spotted a stone on a pedestal next to him and pushed a bit of chakra at it to use echo location. The thing lit up and with it, a number of other stones. Soon the whole room was lit and Naruto made his way forwards, investigating the thing in the middle of the room.

**Those are Raptor eggs...**

_Raptor?_

**One of those summons of the Uzumaki clan. Are they still alive?**

_Let me check._ Naruto switched between his visions and found a barrier seal around the eggs. He looked carefully at the barrier, letting Kurama examine it. _Well?_

**A stasis barrier... the eggs are still in the same state they went in there in. Those eggs will hatch, Naruto.**

_Cool._

**No. Not cool. Those things are dangerous if not trained properly, they will need to see you as the Alpha. They also need to be taught not to kill other people. If you can sign the contract they will listen to you but I have no idea where it could be.**

_It has to be here somewhere. They wouldn’t put the eggs here without the contract._ Naruto looked around the room and found a giant scroll in a box at the back of the room with a number of different things in them. He unrolled it and grinned. Kurama directed him on how to sign the contract and Naruto easily did.

**Now for the hard part. You have to summon one.**

Naruto gulped. Kurama directed him on the hand signs and helped him shape his chakra. With the Rex’s help Naruto summoned a Raptor first try.

The Raptor looked at him. “So... we finally get summoned.” It looked around the room. “So you found us. Alright. Now, for your test. Other summons have battles but we fight differently to other summons. For us, your test is to raise and train those eggs. Do it properly, and you get to keep our contract. We’ll speak again in a few years.” The Raptor burst into smoke.

Naruto blinked and sighed. “I was expecting more.”

**Indeed. For now, take the eggs. There’s a bag in the box you can use.**

Half an hour later Naruto was climbing out a window of the Hokage tower and off towards Training Ground 44.

.oOo.

Naruto looked over his eggs and barely held himself back from humming as they rocked and cracked. “Almost. Come on babies. You can do it...” as cracks began to appear in the shells Naruto began to croon in Raptor at the eggs. Kurama being inside him naturally gave him the ability to speak to anything of the same species. If he had remained a fox, he would be able to speak to foxes, since he was now one of those summons, Naruto could speak the summons language.

Slowly, bits of shell came off the eggs and Naruto gently gathered his newly hatched Raptors to him and fed them chopped bits of meat he had prepared. Soon he had a clutch of nine tiny raptors eating from him. “My little ones...” he cooed.

**They need names.**

“I know... let’s see...” Naruto looked them over and thought for a while. Names like chomper would be obvious and while it would be good for a pet dog, it wasn’t good for a Raptor summons. “Tsume? Maybe? It means Claw... nah. Kiba’s mom would kill me. Um... I don’t know...”

**What about Asahi, Iroha, Ueno, Eigo, Osaka, Kawase, Kitte, Kurabu and Keshiki.**

Naruto tilted his head. “Where’d you get those names?”

**They’re part of a way of saying the alphabet so people don’t get confused when you’re spelling something out loud. Asahi, A. Iroha, I. Ueno, U. Eigo, E. Osaka, O. Kawase, Ka. Kitte, Ki. Kurabu, Ku. Keshiki, Ke. It’s used by the Anbu sometimes.**

Naruto shrugged. “Alright then.” He looked down at the now full baby Raptors who were looking up at him curiously. “Asahi.” He pointed at the first. “Iroha.” He pointed to the second, and continued until he had named each of them. “Now then babies, what do we do next?” he crooned at them and carefully led them into his bedroom. He gently placed each of them on his bed and they seemed confused by the material. He kept crooning at them, the same way a mother or alpha would with newly hatched ones.

Soon all his raptors were asleep in the middle of his bed and Naruto was in the sitting room practicing the shadow clone technique.

.oOo.

Nine year old Naruto slowly crept through the bushes, his raptors fanning out and circling the target. One let out a sharp noise that caught the prey’s attention. It made the noise again and the prey growled. It stalked towards the bush. Just as it got close, the nine Raptors launched out of the bushes. Within seconds the tiger was dead. Naruto easily stepped out of the bushes and stepped over to look over his raptors. Once assuring none of them were injured he stepped over to the tiger.

“Good work guys.”

He carefully skinned it and took a large chunk of the meat before stepping back and letting his raptors have the rest. He sealed the meat away for later and looked around, keeping watch while his pack ate.

Just as they were finishing Naruto sensed something approaching at a fast pace. He barked out a warning and they all scattered into the bushes. Only moments later two people and a dog landed in the clearing. Naruto looked them over. He recognised Kiba’s mom, Tsume, and her dog, Kuromaru. The other woman, he didn’t know.

“Damn.” The unknown woman cursed. “We’re too late. Again.” She kicked the corpse.

Naruto felt his pack bristle in anger and confusion. They had never seen other humans before, other than Naruto’s shadow clones, but they don’t count.

Kuromaru sniffed the air and growled. “They’re still here... Ten of them if I’m right... wait... one is human...”

Naruto barked and his Raptors scattered further into the bushes.

“What was that?” Tsume asked.

“That is what we’re after. These things have killed one of those tigers a day for weeks. They can’t keep doing this. And you’ve seen the reports. The other animals’ numbers have been depleting for ages. These things have to be stopped. What if they’re one of Orochimaru’s experiments?”

Tsume sighed. Both women were now back to back and looked into the bushes. “So, what do we do, Anko?”

“Well,” the woman, now named Anko, looked right at where Naruto had been. “One of them is human, right? Why don’t we just chase them down, kill the things and capture the human for interrogation?”

“We are currently surrounded and they can hear you.” Kuromaru huffed. “Look, just come out!”

Naruto growled. “Lower your weapons!”

The two women blinked. Anko frowned. “A kid?”

Tsume frowned. “Wait...” she sniffed the air. “Naruto?”

Naruto slowly crept forwards and slipped out of the bushes. He felt his pack pressing closer but still hiding, waiting for orders. “Tsume-Sama.”

Tsume blinked. “Naruto... what are you doing here?”

Naruto barked and his pack slid out of the bushes, neck spikes raised, toes tapping. He turned back to them. “I’m training my pack. They don’t know what humans, or dogs,” he nodded to Kuromaru, “are. Let them get your scent. Let them learn you.”

He turned to his raptors. “ _Friends. Allies. They are Alpha’s of the other packs. Sniff, don’t attack._ ” Naruto was thankful he had raised them knowing he was Alpha of this pack, but he lived in an Area where there were many Alpha’s, each with small, four or five member packs and all worked under the Big Alpha, the Hokage. “Careful. Don’t startle them.”

His raptors slowly stepped forwards and sniffed the two women and the ninken. The three of them stood stiffly, letting the raptors circle them.

Naruto switched between his visions, looking both women and dog over. He was curious about what he could see on Anko. He stepped forwards and his pack immediately stepped back. He stepped closer to her. “Your pulse is racing. Your temperature is rising.” He sniffed slightly. He could smell a small amount of fear but there was something else. “Are you afraid?”

“Little bit. Mostly just turned on.”

Naruto hissed slightly and his Raptors echoed his call, neck spikes raising again and jaws wide, ready to defend the Alpha.

“Okay, that’s hot.” Anko looked around his pack. Naruto could clearly see the want in her eyes. “So deadly. What are they?”

“Raptors. Part of an Uzumaki clan summons.”

Anko looked at him. “Uzumaki Clan? I didn’t know you had a clan.”

Tsume looked sideways at her. “Uzushiogekure no sato.”

“Oh... right... wait, he’s from _That_ Uzumaki clan? Seriously? I just thought it was a coincidence.”

Tsume sweatdropped. “No. Obviously.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “My Mother was Kushina Uzumaki, remember?” Both women swung their heads to look at him. There was a moment of silence as both women looked at him in disbelief. Naruto rolled his eyes. “I’m a Jinchūriki, she was my Bijū’s last host. I have the marks to prove I was born of a Jinchūriki. Seriously, how could I not figure it out?”

Both women looked slightly embarrassed. Tsume rubbed the back of her neck. “Right. You... weren’t supposed to know about her...”

Naruto shrugged. “I’m not supposed to know about a lot of things. I’m a shinobi. I learn. You didn’t seriously think I would go my whole life without realising I’m sharing my body with a tailed-beast?”

Anko barked a laugh. “I like you kid. You got sass.”

Naruto eyes her. “I’m not sure if I should be afraid or not.” Iroha barked at Naruto. He looked over to her and barked back and she backed down slightly. “I’m leaving now.” He didn’t give them time to answer as he barked and shot off into the forest, his pack close on his heels.

.oOo.

Naruto let his pack into their home and shut the door. As he was walking across the room he felt a nudge and on a whim summoned a Raptor. He had done this several times at the beginning to ask for advice or instruction. The Raptor looked at him before turning to evaluate his pack. They seemed curious about this new one, as they had not seen him before. He was the same one Naruto had first summoned.

Eventually, after much barks, cries and shrieks the raptor turned to Naruto. “You’ve done well with them. We need to take them for additional training but they will be available for you to summon soon. You may keep the contract. If you summon, someone will answer.”

Without any warning the Raptor disappeared along with Naruto’s pack.

Naruto looked around hopelessly for a moment before going into the bedroom. He curled up in the bed and went to sleep. He and his pack had trained to be able to sleep anywhere at any time and be able to be fully rested. You never knew what situation you would find yourself in.

Didn’t stop him being lonely though.

.oOo.

Two weeks later Naruto was about to head into the forest to hunt when he felt a slight tug and suddenly found himself being pulled against his will. He swirled in circles for a moment before appearing in a large, open space. Nine scaly faces appeared next to him and he greeted his pack warmly, assuring they were safe as they did to him. He was also looking around the room at the others. There were other summons of different breeds spread around the room. Most had two or four legs but some had wings instead of forelegs.

When his pack was sure of his continued health they turned to look at the others with him.

A large shape stepped forwards. Naruto instantly recognised it as an Indominus Rex. Kurama growled inside the seal and Naruto’s pack hissed and pressed closer.

The King stood still a moment. “ **They really care for you**.”

Naruto bared his teeth. “Of course they do. I raised them from eggs! They are my Pack and I am their Alpha!”

The King tilted his great head slightly. “ ** _Hmm... this kid is more than he seems... not many can create such a close bond..._** ”

Iroha hissed. “ _Alpha is a great Alpha! He cares for all of us!_ ”

“ ** _No doubt, little one. You all came to us in impeccable condition. But he did send you away._** ”

“I did not!” Naruto shouted. “I would never turn my Pack away!” he placed a hand on Keshiki’s neck. The littlest Raptor leant closer to him. “They are my family! I would never turn them away!”

The King jerked backwards in shock. “ **You understood me**?”

“Of course I do! And I don’t appreciate you telling my Pack lies!”

The king frowned. “ **I was told you had not wished to keep your pack.** ”

Naruto snarled and felt his chest start vibrating with the force of it. “I would never turn them away. The one I summoned to evaluate them for the test took them without any warning or explanation or giving me a chance to say goodbye.”

The king tilted his head again. “ **Test? You haven’t been given your test yet**.”

Naruto frowned. “I was told my test was to raise my Raptors and if I did it right I would be allowed to keep the contract.”

The king snarled and looked over to one side. Naruto followed his gaze and saw the Raptor he’d summoned. “ ** _What does he mean_** _?_ ”

The Raptor hissed. “ _He’s a kid. He shouldn’t have been able to summon me at all, let alone raise nine Raptors. He was supposed to get eaten. Humans can’t be trusted._ ”

The king growled but paused as everyone turned to look at Naruto and his pack. Iroha snarled. “ _You what? Alpha..._ ”

Naruto looked to the King. He nodded slightly. Naruto locked eyes with the Raptor and with a wordless roar he charged, his Raptors hot on his heels. The other’s all scattered, leaving the single Raptor alone to face Naruto’s pack’s wrath.

He didn’t last more than a minute.

Naruto immediately began tending his Pack’s wounds. Iroha first, being his Beta, followed by Keshiki, being the smallest and most wounded of the Pack, before moving onto the others.

The king stepped forwards. “ **So, human, how can you speak our language**?”

Naruto nodded. “I am the Jinchūriki of the Nine-tailed Indominus Rex.”

The king blinked twice. “ **Nine-Tailed Indominus Rex... I thought the Kyūbi was a fox.** ”

Naruto shrugged. “He was. I’m allergic to fur so he changed. He sais ‘hi’ by the way.”

**I did not.**

_Shut up._

The King laughed as well as a giant reptile could. “ **I like you kid. Now for your test. You have to fight me, without your pack**.”

“ _No way! We won’t let him fight without us!_ ” Iroha hissed. Her cry echoed by the rest of the pack.

The King looked down at them.

Naruto shook his head. “No, you already got hurt fighting that other Raptor. I won’t let you get hurt fighting him. You’re too young still, we haven’t trained for this.”

His pack hissed. Kawase barked. “ _I want to fight!_ ”

“No. I won’t stand by and let you get injured. I can handle it but I won’t put you in danger.”

His pack hissed and Naruto hissed back. It was only after almost half an hour of hissing and arguing that his pack finally backed down and stood to the side, waiting the tender hooks and ready to jump in at any second.

Naruto turned to the King. _Ready Kurama?_

**Hell yeah. I’ve been wanting a chance to try this out.**

Naruto stood still for a moment before nodding to the king and charging towards him. The King charged towards him and reached down to bite him. Naruto felt a surge of chakra and felt his whole form shift. Suddenly he was growing at an alarming rate. He sank his new fangs into the King’s neck and the Rex backed off looking at Naruto, who was now a nine-tailed Indominus Rex, slightly taller than him.

Naruto took a mental backseat and let Kurama take control, he was more familiar with this body than he was. Kurama growled and grinned, charging towards the King. Everyone stood in awe as two Titans clashed with fangs and claws. Fortunately for Naruto, he had an unfair advantage.

Nine tails, each capable of independent movement and a greater range of motion than would otherwise be offered to one. And they had spikes on the end.

Kurama thrust one tail after the other at the King, the summons unable to dodge in time.

Naruto winced as with each wound Kurama received, his mind was drawn closer and closer to the surface. Finally, just as they were about to switch control he managed to get the king pinned to the floor, tails restricting any and all movement. His teeth lay gently against the Titan’s throat and they stayed pinned like that together for several moments before Kurama let him go.

Kurama stepped back into the centre of the clearing as the King stood back up. Kurama let control of Naruto go and he shifted back into his human form. He swayed slightly and felt Iroha steady him from behind. His vision blurred and flickered for a moment.

The king stepped forwards. “ **Little one?** ”

Naruto felt his eyes roll backwards in his head and he fell limp onto the floor. He heard his pack shrieking and startled roars from the other summons before he finally blacked out.

.oOo.

Naruto felt something dabbing at his head and slowly opened his eyes. He came face to face with a scaly reptilian face he didn’t recognise. The thing pulled back, a damp washcloth in its mouth. Naruto sat up and looked around. A bark drew his attention to his pack, huddled on a bed against one wall.

The head moved and slid out of the hole in the wall, leaving Naruto alone with his pack.

Iroha hissed in displeasure. “ _We told you to let us fight with you!_ ”

“I couldn’t let you get hurt. You’re my Pack. I’m the alpha. Protecting you is my priority.”

“ _Well maybe you shouldn’t be the Alpha._ ”

“Iroha. I don’t like this tone. I’m the Alpha. Don’t challenge me.”

Iroha hissed and jumped at him. Naruto struck his hand out and hit her under the jaw with a chakra enhanced palm strike. She rolled away from him and stood back up. She hissed and he hissed back. An official challenge for Alpha. Iroha looked to the rest of the pack and hissed. They stayed silent and looked towards Naruto.

Naruto hissed and the pack hissed. Iroha hissed in anger and lunged at Naruto again. He deflected her again. Twice more she charged and on the fourth charge he pinned her down, holding her in place with one hand pressing on her throat. “Enough.”

“ _No! You can’t be the Alpha! You can’t protect yourself! How can you protect us?!_ ”

“I was in a fight out of my depth. I used an experimental technique and it backfired. I made a bad choice that put myself in danger but I ensured that you, my pack, were safe. That is what an Alpha does. They protect their pack even at the cost of their own life! You are my family! My children! I will do anything for you! I would gladly die for you!”

Iroha stilled under him. “ _I don’t want to lose you..._ ”

“I’m a shinobi. It’s an occupational hazard.”

Iroha hissed but went limp below him. He let her up and she slunk back into the pack. Asahi nipped at her neck and she flinched.

Naruto carefully stood up and walked over to his pack. He settled down with them around him and felt them all relax. It was always tough on everyone when someone challenged him as Alpha. Iroha had done it twice before. Kawase had done it once. Asahi had made the initial challenge but backed down when he hissed at her.

Just as they were getting comfortable a T-Rex poked his head next to the hole in the wall. “King wants to see you if you’re well enough.”

Naruto nodded and stood up, leaning slightly on Keshiki as they followed the Rex. It was only a few minutes before they got to their destination. A clearing similar to the first but with a raised section at one end where the Indominus Rex was sitting, clearly wounded.

Naruto nodded to him. “You asked to see me?”

He nodded. “ **I did. You fought well. As you did defeat me, even if you used the Kyūbi to do it,** ” Naruto blushed and looked down. “ **I will name you as the master of our summon contract. If anyone wants to sign it, they have to get your permission and you are the one to carry our scroll with you.** ”

Naruto nodded. “Right. Thank you.”

The King nodded. “ **As one of our summoners, you get a set of armour. If combined with a jutsu, it will completely camouflage you.** ”

Naruto grinned and looked at the box a small quadruped brought over. He opened it up and grinned wider. “Thank you.”

The king nodded once. “ **You and your Pack are free to return home whenever you like**.”

Keshiki looked up at Naruto. “May we go now, Alpha?”

Naruto nodded to him. “Sure.” He nodded to the Indominus. “Thank you.”

The Kind inclined his head. “ **You give a good fight. I may challenge you again someday**.”

Naruto smiled and nodded. A Raptor, an old one, stepped forwards and made a few hand signs. And suddenly Naruto and his Pack were swirling through space until they reached their Home.

.oOo.

Naruto headed towards the academy, his pack following behind him. He ignored the startled shrieks of the civilians that saw them and carried on, he was running late and he needed to get their early so he could get permission from Iruka-sensei to keep his pack in the class with him. It shouldn’t be a problem since the Inuzuka clan were allowed their ninken and the Abarume were allowed their hive, he should be allowed his pack.

.oOo.

.oOo.

Naruto walked back over to where he had a shadow clone possessed by Kurama reading the forbidden scroll. “Nearly done?”

“Yep. Just a bit more.”

“Hurry. Mizuki should be here soon.”

Kurama nodded. “Roll in the dirt a bit more, you’re still too clean.”

Naruto rolled his eyes but none the less lay down and rolled on the dusty ground. He knew Mizuki was setting a trap for him, which was why he had a shadow clone inform the Hokage while he was stealing the scroll what was going on. The old man had approved Naruto’s last minute strategy and got everything prepared.

Kurama was only a few from the end when they sensed someone coming. Kurama instantly dispelled and Naruto quickly rolled up the scroll and shoved it behind him with the Dino-summon scroll. It was the first time he wore it in public. He’d left the room in Training Ground 44 a while ago. He and his pack had moved back into the village shortly before the first clutch of eggs had been laid.

Naruto froze as Iruka came into the clearing. Naruto blinked and barked as he purposefully fell backwards as if in shock. His pack settled in the bushes where they were hiding, waiting. Naruto put on his usual goofy grin.

.oOo.

“Naruto...” Iruka growled. What was this idiot thinking stealing the forbidden scroll?

“Hey, Iruka-Sensei!” Naruto rubbed the back of his head with one hand.

Iruka looked the kid over. His clothes were covered in dust and dirt. “Hey, you look all beaten up, what were you doing here?”

Naruto shook his head. “Never mind that. Hey, Hey! I’m going to try an incredible jutsu. If I do it, let me graduate!”

 _So... he was practicing here? Enough to damage his body._ “Naruto... where did you get that scroll?”

Naruto grinned. “Mizuki-sensei told me about it, and this place too! He said if I showed you this skill I’d definitely graduate.”

Iruka frowned. _Mizuki?_ He was about to question Naruto further when he sensed movement off to the side. He quickly stepped forwards and pushed Naruto out of the way, taking the full brunt of the attack himself. He grunted in pain as he collided with the old shed and felt the blades pierce him in multiple places. He was thankful for how think the flack-jacket was.

He looked up to see Mizuki in a tree.

Mizuki smirked. “Nice job finding the moron.”

Iruka grit his teeth and pulled a kunai out. “I see... so that’s what’s going on...”

Mizuki turned to Naruto, who was standing up. “Naruto. Give me the scroll.”

Iruka yanked another kunai out. “Naruto! Whatever happens, don’t give him that scroll! That’s a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu written inside it! Mizuki used you to get his hands on it!”

Mizuki smirked. “Naruto, there’s no point in you having it. I’ll tell you the truth.”

Iruka paled and pulled another kunai out. No... he couldn’t... “No! Don’t!”

Mizuki smirked wider. “Twelve years ago, you know about the demon fox being sealed right? Since that day, a special rule was made for this village. But that rule was never meant to be told to you.”

Naruto blinked. “What? A Rule? What kind of rule?”

Mizuki got a dark, sadistic look on his face. “The Rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the nine tailed fox.”

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. “What?” he asked in complete disbelief.

“No! Stop it!” Iruka shouted, pulling yet another kunai out. _Don’t you get it? He doesn’t need to know._

“It means that you are the nine-tailed fox that killed Iruka’s parents and destroyed the village. You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and-“

“Shut up!” he shouted, desperate to protect his student from this painful secret.

“Were lied to by everyone.”

Naruto looked down, shoulders shaking. Iruka felt a strange pulling at his chest at the sight of one of his students, one of his closest students, so torn up.

“Didn’t you find it odd how everyone hates you?” Mizuki pulled one of his windmill shuriken off his back and started spinning it. “Iruka is the same! He also hates you!”

Naruto’s shoulders started shaking harder. _Damn it... he’s never known a parent’s love and is hated by all the villagers._

“Nobody will ever love you!”

_So to get attention he causes a lot of trouble. He wants people to acknowledge his existence in any way possible._

“That scroll was used to seal you up!”

_He acts tough but he truly is suffering..._

Iruka saw Mizuki about to throw the shuriken and leapt in front of Naruto, taking the shuriken to the back. He staggered a step forward and felt Naruto’s hands on his chest, steadying him. He looked up into the confused and alarmed eyes of his student.

“Why...”

Iruka smiled. “My parents... after they died there was nobody to complement or acknowledge me. I always acted like an idiot just to get people’s attention. Since I wasn’t good in things like learning or homework, it was better than being nothing so I kept acting like an idiot. It was so painful...” he felt tears run down his face. “Naruto... you also have been in a lot of pain... I’m sorry Naruto... if I’d only done a better job you wouldn’t have to feel like this...”

Naruto looked strangely at him before darting off into the trees.

“Naruto!”

.oOo.

Naruto stood, watching Iruka and Mizuki as he put his claw blades on. He used a seal-less jutsu to camouflage himself, having been wearing his summoners uniform, which he now knew was made from Indominus scales, underneath his jumpsuit, which he had now taken off.

_Have I ever told you just how awesome an Indominus Rex is?_

**I think you’ve mentioned it once or twice.**

_Well, they’re awesome._

Mizuki laughed. “Naruto isn’t the type of person to have a change of heart and I think he’s planning to use the scroll to get revenge. You saw those eyes earlier. The eyes of a real demon.”

Iruka grunted as he pulled the shuriken from his back. “Naruto... isn’t like that...” he panted, barely keeping himself standing.

“Well, that doesn’t really matter. I’ll kill Naruto and get the scroll. I’ll take care of you later.” Mizuki jumped into the bushes and ran off in the direction Naruto had.

Iruka cursed and henged into Naruto, henging a log into a scroll as he did so and rushing off. Naruto followed, a shadow clone already tracking Mizuki. He smirked when Mizuki showed up looking like Iruka. _Did he think that would work?_

“Naruto! Hurry, give me the scroll! Mizuki is after you!”

Iruka leapt forwards and smashed into Mizuki, sending them both crashing to the ground. Iruka landed at the base of a tree and sat on the ground, leaning against the tree.

Mizuki pushed himself up. “Why... Naruto?” he dropped the henge. “How did you know I wasn’t Iruka?”

Iruka laughed and dropped his henge. “Because I’m Iruka.”

Mizuki smirked and shook his head slightly. “I see. Hehehe, you’d even transform into what killed your parents to protect him.”

Iruka snarled. “I won’t hand the scroll over to someone like you!”

“You idiot! Naruto and I are the same.” He got a manic look in his eyes. “If you use the skills in that scroll you can do whatever you want! There’s no way the demon fox wouldn’t try to use the power of the scroll. Unlike what you’re assuming.”

There was a slight pause before Iruka nodded. “Yeah.”

Naruto winced and felt a stabbing pain in his chest. _So much for that._

“The demon fox would do that. But Naruto is different. He is... I’ve acknowledged him as one of my precious students. He may not be the hardest worker and he is clumsy and no one accepts him... he already knows what it is to feel pain inside your heart. He isn’t the demon fox. He is a member of the Hidden Leaf Village. He’s Uzumaki Naruto!”

Naruto felt the pain in his chest twist painfully. _He... cares... what is this feeling?_

**Love. A parent’s love. This is what it feels like to know someone loves you no matter what...**

_Love..._

“Well, whatever...” Mizuki pulled the shuriken off his back. Iruka tried to stand up but failed at the pain in his back. “Iruka. I said I would take care of you later... but I changed my mind.” He spun the weapon. “Just hurry up and die!” he went to throw it.

Naruto snarled and shot out of the bushes, slashing at Mizuki. The shuriken flew off into the threes and Naruto jumped backwards to stand just in front of Iruka, dropping the camouflage. “You...”

Mizuki growled. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

Naruto snarled. “Don’t... don’t you touch my sensei. I’ll kill you.”

Iruka gasped painfully. “You idiot! Why did you come out! Run!”

Mizuki laughed. “I’ll kill someone like you in one shot.”

Naruto looked behind him at Iruka. “Whatever you do, **Don’t Move**.” He turned back to Mizuki and shrieked. His Pack echoed his cry and all leapt out of the bushes.

Now they were fully grown they each had armour on, complete with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the front. It served as protection and made them look even more menacing. They hissed and growled, baring fangs and claws.

Naruto turned his full attention to Mizuki. “Uzumaki style: Raptor Dance.” He shot forwards, chakra enhanced speed making him all but a blur. His raptors imitated him. Soon, claws and teeth raked across every inch of Mizuki’s skin, tearing at flesh.

Mizuki flailed around and desperately tried to fend off his attackers. It was only moments before he collapsed to the ground, unconscious and bleeding to death.

Naruto barked and his raptors backed off. He walked over to Iruka. “You alright Iruka-sensei?”

Iruka nodded and looked cautiously at the armoured raptors. “What... what are they?”

“They are Uzumaki Clan Summons.” He gestured to his pack and they came forward. “This is my Pack. They are summons of the Uzumaki Clan.”

Iruka nodded slowly. “You can summon?”

He nodded. “Yup. Learned it years ago. Ah... how old was I, Kurama?”

**Seven.**

“Right, seven.”

Iruka frowned. “Kurama?” he paled. “You can... hear...”

Naruto nodded and made a shadow clone which Kurama possessed and transformed into a small (only being about twice the size of a large horse) Indominus Rex, with one tail. “He looks like this, but _way_ bigger and with nine tails. Say hi.”

Kurama bowed his head. “ **It is an honour to meet you at last, Umino Iruka. I am Kurama, the Kyūbi no Indominus Rex, formerly Kyūbi no Kitsune. I have been wanting to meet you for a while.** ”

Iruka paled. “Um... why?” he whispered.

“ **You are the only teacher at the academy who was willing to teach Naruto anything. Before you, his teachers deliberately sabotaged his work.** ” Iruka’s eyes widened. “ **You have been one of the few people he looks up to and the only one he honestly calls ‘sensei’. The other’s hold the title in profession only but you... you earned your title and he genuinely respects you.** ”

Naruto nodded. “Yup.”

Kurama bowed slightly lower. “ **Thank you, for taking care of my host. I can only guide him from inside the seal unless I come out like this and even still, I’m a shadow clone. One hit and I’m done.** ” He tilted his head. “ **Speaking of hits. Get on. I’ll take you back to the village so you can have that rather fatal looking injury looked at.** ” He lay on his stomach on the floor, exposing his back to Iruka.

Iruka’s eyes widened. “You... what... wait...”

Naruto smirked and picked Iruka up bridal style and carefully jumped up onto Kurama’s back. Iroha jumped up after him with Mizuki’s arm in her Jaw. She lay the traitor out on Kurama’s back and jumped off.

Kurama carefully stood up and set off at a light jog back towards the village. It was a tense fifteen minutes before they broke the tree line and headed through the village. There was a lot of screaming on behalf of the civilians when they saw Kurama and Naruto’s Raptor Pack.

They stopped outside the hospital, now with a large group of Shinobi crowded around them. Naruto scooped Iruka up and sat him down against the gate leading into the hospital. He jumped back up and grabbed Mizuki. “We can’t let him die, unfortunately. It’s kind of hard to interrogate a dead man. Not impossible if you have a Yamanaka, but harder than interrogating a live one.”

Iruka nodded. “Right.” He carefully pushed himself upright. “Ow.”

Naruto turned to his pack. “Alright guys, dispel for now. I’ll summon you again if I need you.”

Kurama nodded and dispelled. His Pack nodded and Reverse summoned themselves to their home in training ground 44.

Naruto stepped closer to Iruka and let the man lean on him. The Hokage stepped forwards before they could go anywhere. “Naruto.”

Naruto smiled up at the man, starting to lead Iruka into the hospital. “Jiji. I caught Mizuki-teme. He admitted to a lot but since Iruka showed up I wasn’t able to question him. He did break a few rules, one pertaining to me in particular.”

The Hokage frowned. “Did he? You’re taking it rather well.”

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. “I’ve known for years. It’s kind of hard not to notice.” The assembled Shinobi looked slightly embarrassed. “Now can we save this conversation for later? Iruka-sensei is hurt and Mizuki-teme will bleed to death soon.”

Iruka looked at the Hokage. “I’ll brief you when I can...” he spoke softly, leaning more weight against Naruto.

The old man nodded and stepped forwards, steadying Iruka and heading into the hospital, Naruto following with Mizuki.

.oOo.

Naruto sat on the chair next to Iruka’s bedside. They had just briefed the Hokage on what had happened and Naruto was trying to persuade the Hokage that his seal was fine, he didn’t need it altered and he and Kurama had a decent enough relationship.

“Look, he doesn’t try to convince me to attack Konoha or anything. The only times he attacked he was under the control of an Uchiha.”

Both men frowned. Iruka tilted his head. “What?”

Naruto nodded. “Yeah. There’s a reason Kyūbi disappeared from history for ages. He only showed up during the battle between The First Hokage and Uchiha Madara. He then showed up again when I was born because an Uchiha showed up and attacked us. Kurama can’t remember much but he knows that the Uchiha had the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. He put Kurama under a genjutsu and forced him to attack the village.”

The Hokage frowned. “Naruto... are you sure you can trust him?”

“Yes.”

Both men paused at Naruto’s straight forward and strong answer. Eventually the Hokage nodded. “Alright. For now, he’s got the benefit of the doubt.”

.oOo.

Naruto walked into the training ground with his raptors. He was three hours early for the test but that was his intention. He let out a series of sounds and his pack ran and hid in the bushes. Naruto then carefully went around the entire training ground and set up traps. This was his packs first real trial. They had never been against another person before, at least, one they didn’t want to kill.

Two hours later Sakura and Sasuke turned up. Naruto rolled his eyes. “About time.” He threw another piece of meat to Osaka. “I was beginning to wonder if you’d turn up at all. Shinobi Rule, When going to a new place at an arrange time, arrive early to scope the place out.” He threw a piece of meat to Iroha. “I’ve already mapped out the training grounds and set up a whole load of traps, keep an eye out for them. Now,” he threw a chunk to Kitte, “Kakashi is always two to three hours late for everything. This gives us time to prepare.”

Sakura huffed. “Who put you in charge?”

Naruto glared at her. “We are all on equal footing here but I know the most about Kakashi. I provide the information, the three of us come up with a tactic.”

Sasuke snorted, eyeing the raptors with interest. “I don’t need to work with you two to pass this test.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “You need a team to pass a teamwork test, dobe.”

Sasuke glared at him. “What did you call me?” he stepped forward only to be faced with nine sets of very sharp teeth pointing right at him.

Naruto smirked. “Sasuke, Sakura, meet my summons. Asahi, Iroha, Ueno, Eigo, Osaka, Kawase, Kitte, Kurabu and Keshiki.” He turned to his pack and emitted a sequence of sounds. The pack slowly moved forwards. “Let them smell you. They need to learn your scent. You are new in this pack, they know I accept you but they need to as well.”

Sakura practically hid behind Sasuke while the Uchiha stood stock still, looking like he was trying not to piss himself as the nine raptors sniffed at them both. Soon enough they stepped back and Iroha turned to Naruto.

“ _I don’t like how she smells. It’s bad._ ”

Naruto nodded. “Sakura, you may want to wear a different perfume. That one upsets my summons. Also, it’s pretty strong so anyone with a good nose could track you. Kunoichi don’t wear perfume.”

Sakura snorted. “What do you know?”

Naruto frowned. “A lot actually, I know a load of the Jōnin and Tokubetsu Jōnin.” Naruto tilted his head. “I should introduce you to Anko...” he muttered...

Sasuke looked cautiously at the raptors. “How’d you get a summoning contract?”

Naruto smirked. “It belonged to my clan. Like you have the Crow contract somewhere in the Uchiha estate. I take it you haven’t signed it yet?”

Sasuke frowned. “No. And I don’t plan to. I won’t sign _his_ summon contract.” He looked the raptors over again. “I want to sign yours. Give it to me.”

Naruto frowned. “No. It’s an Uzumaki contract. Only those in my clan can sign it.” His raptors bristled their head spikes and hissed at Sasuke, sensing their Alpha’s distress. “I’d watch myself if I were you Sasuke. You’re new to this pack. I’m the Alpha.”

Sakura glared. “Who put you in charge?”

The raptors hissed.

Naruto stepped up towards her. “I’m the Alpha. They are my pack. You are my teammates, which makes you Pack. To them, I’m the Alpha, Iroha is my Beta. You two and Kakashi Sensei need to fit into the Pack. Raptors are incredibly dangerous. They need to know I’m in charge or they’ll think they can be in charge. If they think they are in charge, they will kill everyone in Konoha. They are vicious, dangerous and without mercy. When they fight, they fight to kill. They don’t hold back.” He stepped forwards again, now being barely a step away from her. “I’m the Alpha. Don’t question me again.” He turned his back on her and made a sequence of sounds and his Raptors imitated him before scattering into the bushes.

Naruto turned back around. “Now, this test is a teamwork exercise. The Fourth did it for Kakashi’s genin team and Kakashi has done it for every one of his teams and all of them failed. The task is to work together to get the bells. Whether we get one or not is unimportant though we will get extra points if we can. We need to be seen working together. Sakura, you got Kunoichi of the year, what are your skills, because I didn’t see any when we were in the academy.”

Sakura puffed up but a glance at the bushes calmed her down again. “Well, I scored second highest on the written exam, I can do all three academy jutsu and I did pretty well in the practical exam.”

Naruto blinked and waited. “Wait... that’s it? You didn’t keep things back and only show the basic skills to pass?”

Sakura nodded. “Yeah. Why would I hold back?”

Naruto sighed. “Your academy records are available to anyone who asks. Your official Shinobi records are available to only your Jōnin sensei and the Hokage, unless you have done something to warrant the T&I department needing to look. Any Shinobi worth their headband holds back in the academy and doesn’t let anyone know their full skill set until they are officially a genin.”

Sasuke sneered. “Then I suppose you have skills you haven’t show us?”

Naruto smirked. “Aside from the summoning contract, which I signed at seven I might add, I also know the shadow clone jutsu, an Uzumaki camouflage jutsu which can completely hide me from anyone, five D rank, three C rank and one B rank wind jutsu, three D rank and one C rank Lightning jutsu, two D rank, three C rank and one A rank water jutsu, I am skilled with Kinjustu and I’ve been training with my mother’s sword, and I am the villages foremost expert in Fujinjutsu, traps, infiltration and escapology. I have adequate skills in tracking on my own but when combined with my pack we are unstoppable.”

Sasuke blinked and frowned. “No way you can do all that.”

Naruto nodded. “I started training when I was five but since I didn’t have anyone around to distract me I’ve been able to train nonstop. Also, with my massive chakra reserves I can train for way longer without getting tired. I don’t think I’ve ever had chakra exhaustion.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kurama, the Nine Tailed Spinosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147908) by [Lukenthius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius)




End file.
